Live again
by xxjonasangelxx
Summary: Merlin and Arthur head to Merlin's home town, when Merlin hears news of his mother marrying, but her future husband turns out to cause more trouble than Merlin ever thought possible. Slash.
1. Live again part 1

Chapter 1

**A/N: This story is quiet old, I think I wrote it at the end of series 2, though I'm not sure, so I'll leave it to your imagination to tell me where it is to be placed within the series. **

**Enjoy :) **

Merlin walking into the royal chambers. With a glum look his face, he looked around, feeling slightly better to be in the room he felt was more a second home. He went over to the window, passing his master Prince Arthur, who was fast asleep.

Merlin had to force himself not to go over to him and kiss him sweetly, but he didn't have the nerve to dare tell his master he couldn't stop thinking about him. He sits down looking out the window, mind wondering, worrying about news that he'd only just found out last week, he found himself becoming more and more agitated about what could happen.

He already has Arthur breakfast laid down on the table. He got up earlier than Arthur thought every morning; He just walked out of the room when Arthur was waking up, this morning was totally different.

Merlin was so deep in thought about the fantasy of Arthur loving him to. He almost jumped out the window when Arthur says,

"Merlin?" his loving master asked half sleep, Merlin collects his thought and answers him

"Yes, Sire?" Merlin smile at him the best he could achieve, Arthur sensed the pain in his eyes

"What's wrong with you lately?" he asks getting out of the furry warm blankets, coming over to stand at Merlin's side. Merlin smiles again, this time finding his heart completely

"Nothing that you could be concerned with sire" Arthur sighed

"Fine Merlin... but I would still expect you to fetch my breakfast, now" Merlin looks over to the table, Arthur looks where he's gaze is and realizes that he's breakfast is on the table. Now this sends Arthur into confusion and concern. He had to look twice because he is so used to Merlin being late and eating his breakfast slowly trying to miss the meeting his father makes him attend. He looks at Merlin with confusion

"Now I'm getting worried..." he laughs a little trying to make it seem a joke, but Merlin wasn't listening. He was deep in thought. Arthur sat down and started his breakfast, when Merlin finally spoke up Arthur found himself regretting ever asking him what's wrong

"It's my mother... she's getting married to a man I don't know and I want to be there to see if he'll treat her well, like my father did before he... Died, but I know I've used all my days off and I know I shouldn't worry but home isn't like here where magical beings are banned. She could be marrying something ugly, something dangerous" Arthur nodding in understanding. But didn't say a word as Merlin paced the room and poured out his understandable worry for his mother's safety.

Merlin finally turned to Arthur and saw something he never thought Arthur would ever show toward him. Worry, yes that's right Worry was written all over Arthur face. Merlin continued reassuring him that he would do his duties

"I will see do my duties and I apologize for unloading on you like this... Gius is already there, so I can't leave his work to be undone and you need tenting to as well" Arthur smiled to himself at that last comment.

If only Merlin knew he would do anything for him, he needed to repay him for saving his life because Merlin didn't know that he knew about his power, knew he risked his life time and time again for me, a prince that don't deserve that protection, but he wasn't going to confront him about it. He slowly saw all the good things Merlin was, the magic being the best part of who he is. Arthur said

"No Merlin... it's ok I understand, no need to say sorry, Just let me tell the king I'm going away for a week..." Merlin stumbled back a little.

"But sire?" Arthur shook he's head

"No Merlin... I need you at your best and if this is what it takes then ok!" Merlin smiled, knowing Arthur really meant he's his friend and if he needs to go home he's coming this, this is why he couldn't help but love him.

VVVVVVVVVV

Arthur walked into the throne room

"My lord?" Kind Uther smiled

"Yes my son?" Arthur looked nervous

"I wish to go away for a week to Merlin's home town?" he's father seemed shocked and angry to say the least

"No never... Merlin is just a slave, he's expendable." Arthur sighs at his father's cold heart and repetitive argument that his life was more valuable to the world than Merlin, what he's father did not know is that Merlin is what keep Arthur the man he is, to keep he's attention on his duties when needed and taking his mind of them to help him relax, . Arthur said, defending his friend.

"No more expendable than I!" He father glared at him.

"NOOO... Merlin is JUST a servant!" Arthur was losing his temper

"NOOO father... he's someone who risked his life time and time again to save my life and I would not be a very good king if I would not at least return the favour in some way... so whether you agree or not, I and Merlin are going to his mother wedding!" Uther was silent knowing his son was right, he just growled and walked away he's head high.

Arthur growled and cursed under his breath as he walked down the hall he bumped into Merlin. Merlin asked

"So how did it—"Arthur cut him off. Pulling him down the hall to the ready horses in the courtyard.

"He said that your life is more expendable than mine... I told him he was wrong" Arthur put his hand on Merlin shoulder, sending sparks through their body, both going slightly red, but neither willing to admit they felt it. Merlin patted the horse and says looking up at his master

"Sire he is right... you are the next and only heir to Camelot I'm just a stumbling manservant!"Merlin climbs onto his horse; they patted the animals to trot along, side by side. Arthur signs

"Nonsense... I'm just a man" Merlin laughs and mumbles

"Try acting like one then..." as they rode out of Camelot into the wildness. They start arguing again; just their way of hiding they love one another, more than they could ever understand.


	2. Live again part 2d

Chapter 2

Merlin's rode into the familiar area that brought back a lot of memories, some good, some not so much. Merlin jumped of his horse as it slowed, Arthur too jumped of his horse. He seemed a little nervous, a familiar voice echoed in Merlin's ear

"My my my if isn't Merlin..." Merlin turned around and laughed seeing the face of lizzy, he ex girlfriend,

"And if it isn't Elizabeth" she growled a little through her smile

"What I tell you about calling me that?" Merlin couldn't help but smile

"Sorry Liz... how've you been?" as Merlin pulls her into hug

"I'm fine thanks... I am official you're sister!" I look her surprised, confused

"What do you mean?" she laughs

"I'm the bridesmaid" Merlin let out a revealed sigh, Liz laughed. Liz looked over at Arthur when he cleared his throat, Merlin laughed slightly nervous

"Liz meet my master... Prince Arthur of Camelot. Sire meet my friend Elizabeth, but call her liz otherwise you'll be dealing with her wrathed" Liz nodded while she glared at Merlin, she blushed as she put her hand out

"Hi" he bows and kisses the hand she extended to him. Her blush deepens causing Merlin to be flushed with jealousy. Arthur looks up at Merlin,  
"So am I ever going to meet the bride?" Merlin laughs a little and nods. Liz links arms with Merlin and whispered

"He's so handsome!" Merlin laughs trying to hide he feelings. Merlin walked up to he's childhood home, he knocked on the door, Liz making small talk with Arthur. Arthur answered absent mindly, watching Merlin and the door that swooned open. Gaius almost jumped out of his skin

"M-Merlin... what are you—" He saw Arthur, he bowed

"My lord... you didn't need to come here, this is not worth your important time" Merlin shacks his head

"Thanks Gaius My own mother is getting married but No..." Gius looked apologetic, Arthur laughed

"Now now... Gaius my father is not happy that I here for a friend, so please don't tell him you bumped into me or you may be put in the shocks or worse." Gaius nodded in thanks as he stepped out the way to let them in, Merlin feeling a little nervous that Arthur wouldn't like his home. But when Arthur looked around he looked surprised, in a good way. He could tell by the big smiled plastered on his face. Merlin walked into the room that was a kitchen and living room all in one, to see his mother with her back to him, her hair was darker brown than Merlin remembered and longer, Merlin's homesickness kicked in, realizing how much he really missed his mum. Merlin says

"Well you look like you need a hug?" she spun around so fast, she almost fell over.  
"M-mer-lin?" her face lit up. She ran over to him in happiness, pulling him into a tight hug, he didn't complain, he only laughed with tears streaming down his face

"I missed you..." Merlin whispered. His mum was in a happy sob. Merlin pulled away and wiped his and her tears

"I wasn't going to miss the day you got married!" his mum smiled with a nod, Arthur cleared his throat wanted to be introduced without being rude. Merlin's mum looked over to him and back to Merlin, to introduce them. Merlin became nervous

"Mum I would like you to meet my master and prince, Arthur" Arthur smiled, nodded and said

"Hello... I am finally glad to meet the women my servant has been talking so beautifully about... now I can see why!" Merlin's mum laughs

"Why thank you my lord... it is a true honour to be in your presents" she didn't understand why he was in her presents but she wasn't going to complain. Merlin says reading his mothers slightly confused look

"He decided to come here with me... when I told him I was worried about you and that I didn't want to miss this wedding, he VERY stubborn" Arthur lets out a huff

"And you're not? You're always late, never get the heat of my bath's right and you back mouth a lot... it's a mystery why I haven't throw in the shocks more." Merlin sighed

"Because I'm in those brimming things enough... I save your life and you can't even thank me!" Arthur walked closer to him

"And how many times have I come running to your aid when you're out there with nothing but a powerful will to get killed" Merlin's mum laughed

"I would swear that you two were a couple... bickering like a married couple you are" Both of them look her in panicked secretly but in shocked on the surface. She continued "No offense to the lord of course.." Arthur laughed

"No none at all... in face my sort of sister told me the same thing... as well as her Maid Gwen" Merlin looked confused

"They think we're together?" Arthur laughed

"I know... it just so—" Merlin grabs his mothers shoulder suddenly, he felt a familiar sensation of magic and he knew Arthur was in danger. He's worried eyes turn to Arthur, Arthur became alert as Merlin leaned against the door way for support, Arthur rushes to his side as he tumbles forward, Arthur catches him in his strong arm, He pulls Merlin to the floor as he rest Merlin's head in his lap for support, Arthur says

"Merlin wake up" No response, Arthur shakes him a little "wake up Merlin" Still no response, byt this point Gaius had knelt down to tend to him, feeling his forehead

"He's fine, he was just over whelmed by something... if you shock him enough he should wake up. Arthur took of his leather glove and slapped Merlin across the face, causing him to moan in pain

"Merlin can you hear me?" Gaius asked, Merlin eventually responded

"Yeah... who slapped me?" he's eyes opening to see Arthur looking down at him, they were lose in each other's eyes, until Arthur answered Merlin's question

"Who else... but me" a smile grows on his face. Merlin hand goes up to his cheek and he slaps it in full force against his cheek, Arthur doesn't get angry. He laughs and says

"You know it was only at Gauis's request..." Merlin laughs

"Yeah and what if I felt like hitting the prat in front of me" Arthur leans down to him and whisper

"I'll slap the idiot right in front of me... again" Merlin laughs at the tackiness' and sparks in Arthurs breath on his skin. Gauis says

"Take him to his room Arthur could you and I'll get him something to make him feel a little better" Arthur nods as he helps Merlin to his feet, but as Arthur lets go of him, he felt the strength of the presence and stumbled back again, falling onto Arthur, he just laughed, keeping his arm around Merlin as he lead him to his room, which was easy enough to find. Arthur hears Gauis whisper

"It a magically strong presents to make him react so badly..." he told Merlin's silently cryin mother, who was not one for showing screaming concern for a son who is in moral and immoral danger as a part of his life. She knew he might never return to her and Arthur felt the guilt rise in him, knowing the reason his life was this way, was because he was the heir to Camelot and Merlin had to protect him in a land that hated magic. Even if that meant kill other magic users like himself.


	3. live again part 3

Arthur laid his manservant on the bed. He seemed a tired, but he was better. "What made you fall like that?" Arthur asked.

Merlin smiled painfully. "Nothing, Sire. I'm just overwhelmed to see my mother in such a long time"

He thought it was time to tell Merlin that he knew about his magic, and that it didn't matter to him. He would still love him. Arthur smiled gently. "I know that smile, Merlin. It means you're hiding something. What is it?" He insisted.

"You would rather I not tell you."

"What could be so bad that you—" He stopped talking when he heard the familiar voice of a warlock. A voice that shook Arthur and Merlin to the core.

The warlock had tried to poison Arthur – the slave woman whom they blamed had just been a server of a higher being. Him. Arthur and Merlin had almost died three times each with his constant deceits and magical attacks on Camelot.

Merlin trembled not for himself, but for his village, his mother, his love. Seeing this Arthur took the boy's hands. "I'm not going to let him hurt you or your village" Determination was laced in the prince's voice and the wizard smiled weakly, turning his fears into strength and courage, something he had become quite good at.

Merlin stood up from lying on the bed and walked towards the door to peek out. Arthur followed and watched Merlin's face drop as his mother kissed the man. Arthur rested his hand on the boy's arm comfortingly, seeing the readiness of Merlin to attack him. "Don't hurt him. He may have a weapon, and you don't want your mother to be hurt," He warned. Arthur had obviously made them known by now because Merlin's mother turned towards the boys.

"I'd like you to meet Andrew." She stated, smiling loving at him.

Andrew Lawson turned to Merlin in fake surprise. "So this is your legendary son; and his master, Prince Arthur Pendragon. Well, Merlin, Arthur—"

"It's 'My Lord' to you." Arthur corrected in an arrogant, angry tone.  
Andrew bowed and smiled maliciously while ignoring the glares he was receiving from the boys. Merlin's mother, oblivious to who and what he was, her smile turned awkward.

"Sorry mum, but Liz wanted Arthur and me to go meet up with Edward at the lake."

His mother's smile faded a little, but she nodded. "Have fun"

Merlin nodded to Andrew, not making eye contact. "Nice meeting you," He smiled politely, which Merlin's mother took at a start to Andrews acceptance, Merlin turned to the door, and murmured, "Bastard."

"Merlin, what if he had heard you?" Arthur laughed once they were outside.  
The sorcerer shrugged. "I don't care. At least she'd see what he really is."

Arthur sighed at Merlin's willingness to put his life at risk. They strolled along in silence until they came across a lake at the edge of town. Merlin sat down on a log and watched as Arthur paced seemingly in deep thought. Merlin broke him out of his thoughts by saying "Please tell me you're not planning something against that guy."

They both knew the answer and Arthur raised his eyebrows and asked"You have to ask?"

Merlin groaned. "Well, what are you planning? I want to… I need to be a part of your scheme," Arthur said teasingly.

"I wasn't planning on letting you in on this. Come on, we're going to need Liz's and Ed's help." Arthur started to stride towards the cabin across the lake.

He followed the prince and knocked on Liz's and Ed's door. Ed pulled open the door and immediately stumbled on the doorstep.

"You haven't changed much," Merlin joked. Ed had a reputation for being clumsy.

Ed grinned and pulled Merlin into a hug. Arthur knew Merlin was extremely loved by his hometown. Everyone had welcomed him, or smiled and waved to him as they walked by. He wasn't used to Merlin being the centre of attention but he was glad some people apart from him saw the wonderful person the sorcerer was.

Some of the townsfolk seemed to know him better than others did. At least seven young women had come over to ask him how life was as a servant in Camelot. Merlin had always answered by introducing Arthur and saying that he was the best master he could ask for; even if he was a prat. Arthur took no offense to the boy's gentle banter and called him an idiot in return.

Once they had all stepped inside the house, Merlin introduced Arthur to Ed. Arthur told the siblings Liz and Ed who Andrew really was. They looked at Merlin for confirmation and when he nodded in agreement, they understood. The four spent that afternoon planning and making sure they knew every detail of their plan and that it wouldn't fail.


	4. Live again part 4

Merlin sat on the log by the lake he had been on earlier that afternoon. Arthur was hiding behind a bush down the river with Liz snoring next to him. For the plan to work everything would have to be as quiet as a normal 3 o'clock in the morning for a small village.

"So, ready to be killed, Warlock?" A voice broke the silence loudly.

Liz suddenly opened her eyes, very alert at Andrews words and she looked at Arthur, searching his face for confusion, angry, sorrow but instead, she saw a small smile grow on his face, and she realized how much the two cared for each other and how much Arthur really accepted Merlin, all of Merlin.

"And are you ready for me to kill you for using my mother?" Anger laced his words and Merlin used no attempt to keep is rage or magic under control. Merlin picked himself off the log and glared the warlock.

"How do you plan to do such a thing?" Andrew laughed mockingly.

Merlin pointed his arm at Andrew and enchanted a spell. His eyes flashed gold and a lightning bolt shot out of his hands and charged at Andrew.

The warlock stepped to the side and the lightning bolt missed him by mere inches, but that didn't seem to faze Andrew all he did was chuckle and looked at Merlin, amusement playing on his features. "Is that the best you can do?"

Merlin glanced over to the bush where Arthur was. He knew that the prince must have seen the magic he had casted, and knew he'd have to explain himself. He knew that it meant permanent banishment… or worse.

What he wasn't expecting was for Arthur to run out from the bush and stand in front of protectively and this is precisely what Arthur did.

Arthur screamed, his arms up in protection.

"You can't have him! If you want him, you'll have to go through me." Arthur drew his sword.

"That can be arranged." Andrew grinned, his tone clearly indicating that he'd take great pride in murdering both of them. He casted a spell that lit his hand with fire and the fireball was sent towards Arthur with great speed.

The prince seemed paralyzed, his eyes widening as the flames approached him quickly. Merlin pushed Arthur out of the way of the fireball and fell to the ground as the fireball struck him. His body made a harsh thump as it hit the ground.

Arthur threw his sword at the distracted warlock. Andrew gasped as the sword pierced his chest; the end of the sword could be seen poking through his back. He fell to the ground, catching himself weakly with his hands. "I'm not the only one who wanted Merlin dead," he jeered weakly, "I'm sad to see this world not turn to darkness in my lifetime. I'll leave that to my brothers…" The warlock's arms crumpled and he fell silent.

Arthur's attention turned to where Merlin lay on the ground. Liz was already at his side trying to wake him. She had seen the whole thing, she was sobbing by his side. She had just found and lost her best friend again in the last 24 hours.

Arthur stumbled towards Merlin and grabbed his head, resting it on his lap. He checked the boy's pulse and shook his head. "Merlin, you idiot!" He shouted. "I was supposed to get hit! I loved you!" Arthur hugged the lifeless body against him. "Merlin…" he said in a choked whisper.

Merlin's mother came running out of the house once she heard Arthur's cries. She fell on her knees beside her son and cried. Gaius knelt next to Andrew's body, seeing the original face of Andrew that haunted his dreams. Gaius swore.  
"Curse Lawson." Arthur pushed Merlin's body gently off him and kissed his cheek softly. He stood up and ran off into the wilderness not paying particular attention to where he was going.


	5. Live again 5

Arthur had been stumbling around the forest for days when he found a small town. It was under the rule of someone else – he didn't care to ask who. He found himself wandering the town in search of fresh water and a much needed meal. He didn't deserve it after letting Merlin, his only friend, die. But he felt he deserved the guilt of his death, more than dying of starvation.

A young man came over to him. His kind face reminded Arthur of Merlin. "Sir, are you okay?" He asked.

Arthur nodded. "I'm in need of a decent meal and a bed for the night."

The young man's smile reminded him of Merlin. "Follow me." The man walked Arthur to the lodge where the prince was given a hot meal in the lodge. Once he had eaten the meal, he felt sick from it because Merlin had not fetched it for him. He walked upstairs to the room that the kind young man had bought for him for a few nights.

Merlin haunted Arthur's dreams. He woke up screaming more than once, harsh sobs racking his body. Arthur got out of the bed and walked to the lake. He climbed in and splashed water on his face. He knew the lake was the one place he could cry without anybody knowing.

Merlin woke up and batted his eyes, trying to remember what happened. He found his injuries were gone. An angelic woman was looking down at him. She was sitting at the bed side, with a smile on her face.

He took in his surroundings; he was lying on a bed, about the same size and shape as Arthur's. Everything else was a shining white. He wished Arthur could have seen this type of magic. This train of thought brought a sudden realization to Merlin, he panicky asked "Where's Arthur?" The women who was the now the centre of Merlin's attentions, smiled sadly as she responded.

"My son is sitting in a lake crying over your death." A light appeared above Merlin, displaying Arthur in a lake with tears streaming down his face. Merlin's heart ached at the scene. So the women continued to explain. "He loves you. That's why you're going back to him, but it will not be of my doing." The woman smiled sympathetically at him. "Your love for him needs to make you fight the light that is coming for you, it's your destiny to shape the future for the better... you dying this way won't achieve that"

Merlin scoffed. "You truly are what Arthur thought you were. Beautiful, smart, and totally bonkers. Arthur could not, and would not, love me. He's a prince. He could have any person in the kingdom he wishes. As much as I hope for it… he wouldn't go for his manservant." A sadness showed itself in Merlin's eyes.

"You're in denial." She laughed. "He was willing to save your life, even with that future in sort for him. He's accepted the most dangerous part about you - your magic. If that's not was love is, then it needs a new description."

Merlin looked away from her. She was too much like her son for his liking; always having a comeback for the argument he thought was foolproof.

Merlin sighed, realizing she was dead. Meeting her meant it was too late for him. If he's dead can hearts break? Because he felt like his was shattered. "It's too late now anyway. I'm dead and he's lost. I just wish I could have told him before I died. Maybe it would have lessened his pain."

She smiled at him knowingly. "If you were gone you would already be in heaven with the loved ones you have lost, my dear child. Your destiny is too great to let you die now. Arthur's pain is part of what is causing you to continue to live. When his love is shown to you, you can't live without him, as he can't live without you. Promise me you'll never let him go. Always stand by his side. Be the other side to his coin Merlin"

Merlin smiled at her and wished that Arthur had had a chance to get to know his own mother. This wonderful woman was just like him. "I made that promise to myself a long time ago." He answered. "I won't back down from it now that I get a second chance."

She smiled and whispered words of magic. Merlin wondered if Arthur inherited any magic. His vision blurred before he got a chance to ask.

"Tell my son I love him." The woman voice echoed as Merlin fell once again into the darkness.


End file.
